Punishment
by Kadaj94
Summary: This is a Sephiroth X Kadaj Yaoi/Rape please donot read if you dont like the content


Punishment

Lightning dances gracefully as it strikes across the black sky, thunder roars loudly. Sephiroth sigh writing on paper about his days work ready to report to shinra, the sound of rain splashing against the window echoes throughout the dimly lit room. All the silver haired General wanted was to be back at his room holding his lover close to his body he wanted to see those stunning eyes. The thought of his lover sent a shiver of need through out his body. Sephiroth began to think of all those ways his loved made him feel, the general leans back against the chair closing his eyes remembering the last time his love pleased him.

"Kadaj" Sephiroth smiles as the young remnant wraps his arms around his neck. Sephiroth places his hands on Kadajs waist pulling him as close so that both of their bodies are touching. "Hmmm" Kadaj replies as he slowly kisses sephiroths neck allowing a hand to slide down his chest moving lower until he rubs sephiroths slightly hardened member. Sephiroth tries to hide his moan by pulling Kadaj into a kiss forcing his tongue to enter the remnants mouth exploring every inch before rubbing it against Kadajs tongue. He lets out a moan at the sudden movements closing his eyes in ecstasy. "Don't" Sephiroth growls breaking the kiss. "Open those eyes* he demands Kadaj does so opening them. "Good" Sephiroth praises him with another kiss…

Sephiroths eyes snap open letting out a growl feeling his hardened member rub against his leather trousers. He moves slightly wincing as he does so he needed to be touched, to release into Kadajs tight ass the thought of that made him smirk. He had enough and begins to walk to his room.

Kadaj lies on the soft bed closing his feline eyes and yawns. His body ached from the training he did with loz and Yazoo earlier that day. He black silk boxers made him feel comfortable as it was all he had on. He slowly begins to fall asleep.

Minutes pass and Sephiroth soon returns bursting into the room. "KADAJ are you back?" He calls noticing the remnants blade against the wall he smirks and walks into the bedroom. He gasps seeing the almost naked remnant laying there sleeping peacefully, Sephiroth rushes taking his clothes off dropping them wherever they fall he looks down at his hardened member…he needed Kadaj now.

He climbs into bed lying besides him kissing along his neck whilst he slowly slips his hand into Kadajs boxers teasing his shaft. Kadaj moves a little and winces as Sephiroth bites down on his neck murmuring "I want you…feel hot for me Daj" Kadaj whimpers opening his eyes and peers over his shoulder. "Sephy…not now I'm tired" he says pulling the generals hand away. Sephiroth growls forcing himself on top of Kadaj who stares in shock as the older one pins his arms above his head.

"I will have my way" he growls placing his hardened member against Kadajs entrance. "P-please Sephy I'm sorry" Kadaj begs but is ignored. Sephiroth takes a silver ring and slips it along Kadajs shaft. "Now do you remember what this does?" He asks but Kadajs doesn't reply. "It stops you from releasing" the general smirks pinning his arms above Kadajs head. "Punishment my Daj for refusing me" with out warning Sephiroth suddenly shoves his throbbing member inside Kadaj so forcefully Kadaj let out a painful cry. Sephiroth keeps thrusting hard and slow listening to Kadaj cry begging him to stop. "Ahhh…so…fucking tight" the general pants. Kadaj screams holding on to Sephiroth's shoulders tightly "P….please stop it hurts" he begs but this causes Sephiroth to growl and slam into the delicate prostate almost making Kadaj black out. "Never…..refuse…..me" Sephiroth pants each word he said he thrust deep and hard into him. Beneath him Kadaj shudders violently as he release was denied caused by the ring on his shaft. He lets out a painful howl crying as he looks away, his breathing becomes harsh as he bites his lower lip in denial as his lover rapes him. "What's wrong Daj?" Sephiroth asks not slowing his pace. "Do you hurt?" He asks as he pulls the young ones face towards him. Kadaj nods looking everywhere but into those cold eyes. Sephiroth lets out a low moan as he releases into the young boy, Kadaj's eyes widen as the warm liquid hits his prostate causing him to hiss a little. Sephiroth gives the remnant a kiss pushing his tongue into his mouth and slowly rubs the boys tongue.

After awhile Sephiroth lays back down next the remnant who still winces against the pain as Sephiroth looks at him. "I don't want to do that again Daj you are my love…." He trails off pulling the ring from the remnants shaft, he gasps allowing his release to finally escape tears stream down his face. "Daj?" He asks touching the remnants chest, Kadaj flinches at the touch. "Daj" He says again as the remnant turns over pulling the blanket over his abused body and silently cries.

Sephiroth wraps his arms around him pulling his love into a sitting position, he sighs as Kadaj doesn't turn to him instead he cries. The silver haired general rocks the boy back and forth cradling him _"How could I do this to the one I love?"_ he asks himself. After while Kadaj slowly falls asleep in his lovers embrace, Sephiroth places him down kissing his forehead as he pulls the silk blanket over him and lays besides him falling asleep himself.


End file.
